One Simple Kiss
by AppleSundays
Summary: It's a story where one simple kiss can change the youngest Weasley's life. Would Hermione be a part of that change? HrGw femslash.
1. One Simple Kiss

okay well, i've decided to drift away from my other stories. as of right now, all my naruto stories are Hiatus. I've lost interest in Naruto fanfics for quite a while. i am admiring how various writers write stories of Harry Potter. mostly femmslash between Ginny and Hermione. this IS a VERY BIG step for me. it will be my first harry potter fic, and first femmslash. so please be gentle.** if yoo want further information about my naruto fics, go ahead and message me. and yes, i changed my pen name. it is now MissNicnicBbycakes. remember it.**

**Disclaimer: i have no ownage at all. all credit goes to JK Rowling. she's one hell of a lucky girl.**

_warning: may have slight spoilers for every book excluding Dark Hallow. _

Like i said again, **my first Harry Potter fic and first femmslash.** i want to explore my literary aspects, if that even make sense. if yoo dont like lesbians kissing or whatnot, go away. if yoo do... read on. its in Ginny's pov btw.

* * *

My stomach churned uncomfortably at the sight of Hermione coming through the door. It was summer vacation before my fifth year, and the Golden Trio's sixth year. Mum invited Harry and Hermione to come and stay at the Burrow. Hermione quickly accepted of course. I scoffed. Probably more time to spend with Ron I bet. Again I feel the ridiculous motion of my stomach, but was now rather painful. I frowned again, but quickly turned into a small smile when I saw Hermione walking up to me. She started to grin and jumped onto me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. Her heard rested onto my shoulder and kissed my cheeked. I blushed uncontrollably. Despite the heat in my face, I was very comfortable in her arms. It ended as I felt her loosen and walked back a bit. 

"Oh Ginny! I miss you so much! How have you been?" she asked excitedly.

"We just so each other four days ago, 'Mione. You can't possibly missed me that much," I said weakly. But I knew I missed her, too.

"Four days is the same as 96 hours, that's a lot. Besides you're my best girl friend," she stated.

I gave her a half-hearted smile. But deep inside, I felt everything in my body burning. Best 'girl friend' she said. I wish there wasn't a space between those two words. I smiled again at her, caution as to not stare directly into soft brown eyes. She didn't notice a thing, and continued on to greet everyone. I watch her carry a lively conversation with Harry, who in turn just came yesterday.

I gave out a troubled sigh and closed my eyes. I stole a glance at her and she stared right back. Hermione gave a gentle smile and I couldn't, but foolishly grinned back.

_Oh what an idiot,_ I thought to myself.

I saw Hermione chuckled a bit before turning her undivided attention back to Harry. I sighed again. I slowly sauntered up the worned wooden stairs, hopefully unnoticed. I walked into my room before gently closing my door shut. I decided a hot shower would be nice. I went to my drawer and got some fresh new clothes that were not hand-me-downs from my brothers. I took a towel before going into the only bathroom in the house. Turning on the shower head, I let it warm up a bit while I would strip my knickers. I sighed contently at the heat the water gave me. It gave me peace to think...and usually that would mean thinking about Hermione.

I sighed again today. Hermione. The girl that haunted my dreams. To be honest, I was scared at first. How would you feel if one second you were looking at you're simple friend, and the minute you opened your eyes again, she became an unbelievable goddess. I was confident that I was only the one who noticed Hermione grow. Everyone else didn't notice how well the bushy-haired bookworm develop into one fine wavy-haired angel.

But I think I'm completely going off topic. I started to see her in a new light somewhere in between my third year. We've been bonding ever since I awoke in the infirmary during the last few days of my first year. It was me who she first saw when she was un-pertrified. I never knew it could end up like this. During the summer, she stayed with us and shared the room and the bed with me. At first, it was innocent to me. After all, we were friends and sharing a bed was completely normal. Late night conversations started as we began to grow closer. Little did I know, I was going closer than I thought I put myself into.

At the beginning of second year, we would sit together in the Great Hall and laugh innocently. Sometimes feeding each other if we were in the mood. No one suspected anything, I didn't expect anything. It was only friends being friends, after all. We would help each other study, well usually it's me being taught by Hermione. We would walk together down the hall if the boys were being gits. Sneaking after curfew and sharing secrets is what we do best. Atlas, third year came and the Yule Ball came as well. Seeing her in that gorgeous hair took my breath away. Seeing her bubbly face gave me tingles in silly places. I didn't understand back then, so I shook off the feeling. But soon after, that tingly feeling resurfaced again and again, becoming more often then before. And from that time, I knew there was something.

Every gesture from her that seemed so innocent became something so unbearable for me. My stomach would somersault every time she was in my sight. My knees would tremble at any form of touch from her. How everything felt so right whenever she stared at me and smiled. Every time it happened, the harder it was to suppress the growing knot inside me. It was not until last year I finally realized I had feelings for her. It was a mere understandable accident really. She was resting her head on my shoulder while we were just spending time by the lake. Without knowing she would turn her head to me, I shifted my head towards her. Then it happened. Our lips became in contact and my insides nearly exploded. Sparks everywhere surged through my body. I held my disappointed whimper when she slowly parted. I apologized and she accepted, telling me just to forget about it.

I didn't. I couldn't forget about one simple kiss.

Her lips. Oh how I've dreamed of those gorgeous soft lips to touch mine. How I wondered if her lips felt like rose petals. If it was to taste like strawberries and vanilla. After all those dreams and wonders, it was answered. Her lips did feel like rose petals, and I now noticed that it kind of looked like rose petals as well. Her plumped pink lips did taste like strawberries and vanilla. After that incident, my hormones got the best of me. Every night, I would get erotic dreams of that kiss going further than just a simple kiss. It was frustrating. Every time I saw her, I would start to blush furiously. I couldn't even talk clearly whenever we talked. Fortunately, I got my nerves back, but those feelings were still intact.

I stopped my train of thought. I felt my fingers already turning into prunes. I turned the knob off and got out of the shower. Then I mentally slapped myself.

_I completely forgot this blasted bathroom is too small to change, _I thought.

Wrapping myself around the towel that gave little to imagine and grabbed my clothes, I went toward my room. I didn't pay attention as to what was in my room so the minute I closed the door and started to drop the towel, I shrieked. I quickly covered my nudity when I saw Hermione sitting down on the bed.

"Erm,, sorry Ginny. I d-didn't know you were..uhmm," I knew she started to blush even if she was looking away. I sighed once again.

"It's alright, 'Mione. Just... uhh... turn around for a bit while change," I could feel the blood rushing through my face now. I know we've seen each other naked in the all girls shower room, but this was different. It wasn't in school, it was in _my room._

I sat down awkwardly with Hermione now that I'm fully clothed. I cleared my throat.

"So uhmm," I looked outside the window, "good day outside, right? Want to walk?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. We walked hand in hand to the front yard. The awkward aura faded as we started to talk like we usually would. We took a spot under a big willow tree and sat comfortably with each other. Our arms linked with her head on my shoulders and my head on top of her head.

"Remember the time during the Yule ball, Ron wore that terrible wardrobe," Hermione laughed out.

"Well at least he didn't have date who would step on his foot while they dance. Merlin knows Neville needs dance lessons," I rolled my eyes.

"What'd you tell him?"

"I just left him, really. He's a big boy, he doesn't need me everywhere," I replied honestly. "How about you? You were with Viktor Krum. Anything happened between you two? Head he kept on owling you letters." Oh no, the feelings are back.

"Actually... there was something that happened," she whispered.

I raised my eyebrow and gave her a funny look. I tried desperately to suppress the knot to form.

"Well then, go on and tell me 'Mione!"

She squirms uncomfortably at my gaze, making me uncomfortable too. Hermione muttered something that I didn't quite catch.

"Wait, 'Mione say that again? But a bit louder would you, or else I get some charm to make you yell it out."

"We sorta kissed..."

"YOU WHAT?! Did you kiss him back?" Now the knot tightened to a painful twist.

"Yes, but I only wanted to know how it felt like," Hermione defended herself. She probably noticed my mood, because she said even more.

"To be honest, it didn't feel like how Lavender or Parvati always described it. I didn't feel light-headed. I didn't feel weak in the knees. I didn't even feel the spark," she chuckled.

How she described how a kiss was supposed to feel like... it reminded my how I felt when I kissed her on accident. It made knot even tighter. But what I would hear my her next shocked me.

"...Viktor's kiss was sloppy and slimy. It wasn't nearly as good like that time we-" she paused abruptly.

"...kissed," I finished.

Hermione breathed slowly before saying, "yes, like that time we kissed. Oh Ginny, I'm sorry I brought it up. I know we promised to forget about, but I couldn't. It was the most wonderful thing I felt. But I know it's wrong and I really-"

There. I kissed her, afraid of what she would say next. I had my hand on her shoulder and another on her cheek. To my surprise she kissed back. I felt her soft lips on mine once again and I was in pure bliss. I slowly pulled away and saw Hermione's eyes still closed and lips slightly parted.

"Did I ever tell you that you're cute whenever yoo blab?" I chuckled at my joke, knowing full well they would have to talk about the kiss. But it was just another one simple kiss.

It took another few seconds for for Hermione to regain her composure, yet her face still flushed.

"Er rm, wow. Yes, that kiss was definitely nothing compared to Viktor's," Hermione frowned. "Oh screw it. Listen Ginny, every since that day by the lake, I've been thinking about it. And every single day, you popped into my mind. Every time I close my eyes, your face is there. What I'm really trying to say is that...Ginny, I have feelings for you. I think.. I like you."

Whoa whoa whoa! Information overload.

_Say something, Ginny! Go!_

"I-uhh..." Merlin, help!

I was about to try and speak again, but Hermione beat me to it.

"Errm..I think I should go. I'll see you for dinner, Gin," she said shakily, before standing up to leave.

I stood wide-eyed and before I knew it, I was running after her.

"Wait 'Mione, stop!"

I caught her by wrist and made her face me. I felt guilty as tears were already flowing from beautiful brown eyes.

"Please don't cry 'Mione. I didn't mean to hurt you." Here it goes... "The truth is, I really really like you, too. You - I, " I start to stutter again. I tried another attempt.

"Would you be my girlfriend, Hermione Granger?"

There, I said it. Oh Merlin.

I felt the knot release its hold inside me as I saw her smiling. Hermione then looked straight into my eyes, and I started to smile as well.

"I'd like that," was all I heard from her before I gave her another kiss.

_Let's get a littler closer now..._

_

* * *

_

well there yoo go. the first chapter. hmmm.. there will be more, hopefully i have more dedication into this story than my others. I really like this couple thing. and no im not gay, nor straight. im still dont know what the heck i am. im 13 and i hit puberty, its way too confusing.

so read and review. **and that last part in the chapter, its not Ginny's thoughts**. its part of a lyric. the song will come to an importance later on. hopefully i'll write more, but until then, review !!


	2. Pleasing the Crowd

So here's chapter two. to be honest, i REALLY want to finish this story. probably cause its about two girls ermm.. and stuff.. haha, that makes me feel uncomfortable to have a reason like that. well anyways, thank yoo to all the reviewers out there. it really helps speed up the update yah know? more reviews, means more motivation. and more motivation means more ideas. and more ideas means more writing. get my drift?

oh yes, i would like to say that this story was inspired by Zelz Saihitei who wrote 'Unexpected'. it inspired me the format of the story and how it will be written. i suggest yoo should look her up on fanfiction. she makes one heck of a story.[;

_warning: may have spoilers blah blah blah yoo get the point. _

**Disclaimer: no ownage. if i did own the whole thing, yoo would have seen Ginny and Hermione shagging in the movie series by now. ;)**

again, its chapter two. yay !! thank yoo again for:

nay: yes, i am 13. and yes again, i really need help on grammar. after all, english wasn't my first language.

vampslayer08: i enjoy enjoying that yer enjoying my chapter which makes writing more enjoyable[: (if that makes sense at all)

ogis: yeh i know it could end at chapter one, but that's too short for my taste.

morte351: haha, wow. im speechless, the reason being that trepidation is not a part of my vocabulary yet, nor do i understand the message yer trying to say. heh. sorry doode. yer a doode riight? O.o'

servicelight: haha yes, very cute ;)

Jayme Leeds: hmm, thanks. i dont have a beta and i hate reading my own story for proof read.

SVUaddict6: thank yoo[:

now, i should continue onto the story huh? the point of view will change frequently now. it'll be hard to describe how everyone's feeling if i stay in gin's perspective.

Chapter Two: Pleasing the Crowd

* * *

Gin's POV 

Early in the morning, I woke up due to the light irritably shining onto my face. I frowned with displeasure, and attempted to sit up. I prevented to do so as I felt two arms clinging onto me. I smiled when Hermione cuddled closer into my chest. I stared at her for a moment, beauty completely covering my vision. The glares of the sun made her glow as if she was an angel.

_No,_ I thought, _she is my angel._

The said angel had her wavy brunette hair all over the pillow. Her lips were slightly parted, chest rising and falling with every soft breath she takes. I noticed one hair strand of her silky hair fell upon her lips. It fluttered up and down, softly tickling the pink lips. Temptation got the best of me and I lifted one free hand to carefully pull it back. My hand lingered on her face, tracing every freckles that were barely visible. I saw Hermione twitch a smile before becoming neutral.

I chuckled, "Good morning, 'Mione."

Hermione could no longer keep a straight face and stared at me.

"Good morning, Gin," she leaned forward and pecked my temple.

* * *

Author POV 

Hermione squinted her eyes against the rays of light before looking back to Ginny. Ginny smiled and gave a brief peck to the forehead. The brunette opened her mouth to say something, but was rudely interrupted by a loud grumble coming from her belly. The Weasley giggled and hugged her companion.

"Looks like someone's a bit hungry," Ginny teased.

Hermione blushed before giggling when another grumble was heard, but it didn't come from the brunette this time.

"Well it seems we're both hungry. Up now, I think we should go downstairs and have those delicious food your mum cooks," Hermione stated.

Both of them untangled themselves before standing up. Ginny frowned at the loss of warmth. Before Hermione could even reach the door, Ginny took her hand. The older girl looked at the girl confusingly.

"Hermione... I was just thinking. What would we do with the others? When would they tell them, or do we even tell them at all?" The younger girl stared intently at Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but closes afterward. The brunette rubbed her temple in distress, before looking back at the girl in front of her.

"Gin, let's not tell them, yet. Just let everything settle down a bit. But until then, let's get some breakfast. I know that we're both starving" She turned around to the door, with Ginny right behind her.

_Yes, it's best to hide it from everyone for now,_ Ginny thought.

Both of them went down the stairs pretending not to show anything suspicious. After all to everyone else, they were the best girl friends. The minute they reached the living room, both of them could already smell the breakfast coming from the kitchen.

"Oh good morning girls. I'm just about finished with breakfast. Come now," Molly stated cheerfully. "Ginny dear, could you please set up the table for me? Oh Hermione, could you also please get the boys up. I fear they may never wake up."

"Sure thing, Mum."

"Alright, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, please. Call me Mum," Molly quickly said.

"Alright, er, Mum. Best I should go up and wake them up," Hermione turned around and went up to the rooms while Ginny sets up the table.

When Ginny finished with her duty, she went up to the rooms to help Hermione, who was obviously having trouble. When the red head reach her brother's room, she saw Harry sitting up while Hermione was trying hard to wake up Ron.

"For goodness sakes, 'Mione. You can't wake up this bloke just by _gently_ shaking him. This is how you wake Ron up," Ginny demonstrated as she pushed the stubborn sleepy head off the bed.

Hermione and Harry laughed as Ron fell completely on his face while Ginny looked sternly at him.

"What in the bloody hell was that for Ginny!" Ron glared at his sister.

"What? You wouldn't wake up. I had to do something," she replied innocently.

"Well at least be gentlier," he said sourly, before standing up slowly. "Ow, my face."

"Dearies, breakfast is ready. Hurry up now," the four all heard it before getting downstairs.

"Wow, Mrs. Weasley. This is really delicious," Harry complimented.

"Thank you, Harry. But please, call me Mum. You and Hermione are practically family."

Ron looked around the table and saw someone missing.

"Shay mumph, whersh dad?" He could hardly be understood with all the food in his mouth.

"Ronald, how many times have I told you not to eat with your mouth full," she scolded. "And as of your father, he had to leave early with an urgent call from the Ministry."

While Harry and Ron were having a conversation about Mr. Weasley, the girls took the time to fiddle with each other under the table. Both of them traced each other's thigh and tried not to looked so flushed. It wasn't until Ginny made her hand go further up that made Hermione gasp in surprisement. The young Weasley bursted out laughing while the rest looked bewildered. Hermione joined Ginny in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

Ginny regained her composure and lied to her brother. "Nothing, we were just laughing about how red your face was when I woke you up."

Harry joined the laughter as well. Pretty soon, Molly started to giggle as well. All the while Ron tried to keep a straight face, but was in vain. Although Ginny was laughing quite hard at her brother's face, she could feel the hard stare she got from Hermione.

_I got her good,_ she thought.

Hermione pouted a bit at Ginny's action. It was unfair.

_I definitely have get her back. And hopefully that would be soon, _Hermione pouted once more, before looking back at Ron. She couldn't keep a straight face and started to giggle softly. Poor Ron. As the table settled down, Molly stood up and started her duties. Now it was only the four of them.

Harry cleared his throat, "I think it's about time I save my best mate the further embarassment. Let's have a go with Quidditch now. Can't forget about everything we learned, now."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yes, Team Captain. But it won't be a fair game. Two against one, so we can't play."

"Hermione can play then. Isn't that right, 'Mione? You'll play right?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head in protest. "No no no no. I'm not going to play that ridiculous game." She turned to the boys, "You know how I was in first year. I was terrible during flying lessons."

Ginny sighed once the trio started to argue. She crossed her arms on the table and laid her head on it. The Weasley stared at the them fight.

_'Mione looks pretty drop gorgeous when she's pissed,_ she thought to herself. _I'd like to see her face when I take her flying._

Ginny stop her thoughts. She'll teach Hermione how to fly! She was about to announce her very _brilliant_ idea, but they were still having a row.

_Guess I have to get their attention._

She thought for a moment, before she knew what she was going to say.

"Ron, you're the best brother I can have!" Everyone stopped abruptly and looked at Ginny.

"You got to be kidding, Gin. Ron is just a git," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, you're hanging around with Ginny too much. You're beginning to sound like her," he whined.

Harry completely ignored Ron's comment.

"Hermione's right. Ron is my best mate, but he's a bit reckless sometimes."

"A bit reckless, Harry? I think he's just a reckless git," Hermione accused.

"Ron is right, for once Hermione. You really do sound like Ginny," Harry stated.

"See I told you so! I'm right, aren't I?" Ron interjected.

"Ronald, even if you got that right, you probably won't be right for the next 300th time," the brunette hissed out.

All the while Ginny sighed again.

"Oh just shut it you three, before you start a row again. I was only joking to get you attention. Yes, Ron is very much a reckless git. And so what if Hermione sounds like me. Better than sound like Ron. 'Bloody hell, what'd you do that for!'" she tried to immitate her brother.

Harry chuckled, "I'll give you that."

"Okay, before you guys start an argument again, I'll tell you my idea. How about, for two hours, I'll teach Hermione how to fly. After that, we'll have a game. Boys against girls, naturally," Ginny was proud of her idea.

"Ginny, I said I already pointed out that I do-" Harry rudely cut her off.

"That's a fantastic idea! Go on now, teach her."

Ginny did as she was told and dragged Hermione outside before she could protest even more. The younger girl led them both to the made up Quidditch field, before letting go of Hermione's hand to get brooms. When she got back, the brunette looked upset.

"Ginny! Why did you have to say that? You know I hate flying! I can't believe-" she was cut off again, but with a more excuseable source.

Hermione's lips was covered by the other girl's in a lip-lock. Before she could react to the kiss, Ginny retracted back.

"Well I'm sorry that all I want were two hours with the girl I care about," she said sincerely. It was then realization hit Hermione full force.

"Ohh... OHH! Oh my gosh," was all that came out of the brunette's mouth.

Ginny chuckled at her remark. "You've been terribly slow today, 'Mione."

"I'm so sorry Ginny! It must've slipped my mind. I-I don't know what to say," her face became flushed.

"Then don't say anything.."

Ginny once again placed her lips on Hermione's. The older girl didn't let much time pass before returning the kiss. The Weasley started to push against Hermione against the tree that was fortunately near. A gasp escaped from Hermione when she felt Ginny's tongue grazed over her bottom lip. Before they could go any further, they parted for oxygen.

"As much I would willingly snog with you for the rest of the day, I believe you need to learn how to fly."

Hermione pouted, "Darn, I thought you've forgotten about that."

Ginny didn't reply back, but handed her a broom.

* * *

Hermione's PoV 

I pouted, "Darn, I thought you've forgotten about that."

On the contrary, I've forgotten about it. I was left speechless when Ginny handed me the broom. I watched as she mounted on her broom and gracefully raised up into the air. She turned towards me and smiled.

"C'mon, show me what you got."

I wearily mounted on my broom and shakily lifted off the ground. I could feel my legs dangle helplessly at my side while I gripped tightly to the piece of wood. I guess Ginny sensed my distress because she immediately flew by my side. I felt safe now that she was near.

"Relax 'Mione. Don't be too stiff. If you fall, I'll catch you, trust me," the girl instructed.

For some reason, that reassured me tremendously. I gulped down all the hesitation I had before going higher, all the while recieving compliments.

"We should go a little faster."

I held tighter when I felt my broom jerk into speed. I screamed out in surprise before loosing my grip. Ginny saw this and went sweeped down to catch me.

"I guess we went too fast," I could hear some guilt in her voice. It made me feel guilty.

"It's alright, probably too much for me to handle anyways."

I just realized that somehow I was hugging Ginny from the back. I was confused on how this even happened.

"Well, now that we're on one broom... want me take yoo a lift?" I nodded and smiled for reassure her.

"Hold on tight." And that I did.

* * *

Ginny's POV 

"Hold on tight," I said.

I flew higher when I felt her grip on me became tighter. At first I started out slow, fearing she might fall again. I let the feeling of the wind and the warmth coming from Hermione soothe me. I wish I can do this everytime. I could feel Hermione cuddle into my back and sighed in content. I chuckled quietly.

_I got a cuddler._

I looked down below my feet and marveled at the sight. The sun was nearing its day and the moon slowly gleaming into sight.

"Hermione, look."

I felt the light weight disappeared on my back before I noticed Hermione stared at the setting in awe.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she paused. "Second to you, of course."

I blushed.

"I'm not. You are though," I protest.

"Don't give me that, both of us know that you're beautiful. Oh Ginny, I think it's best if we settle now. It's getting a bit dark." I obliged.

I slowly descended to the ground and then we stood up.

"Had fun?" I asked.

"Of course I had, except when I lost control over the broom," I visibly frowned, knowing it was partially my fault. I guess she sensed it, because she leaning to kiss me. When I could feel the warm breath on my lips, I leaned in before-

"Hey you two! It's way past two hours, it's already dinner time. Mum said we can't play Quidditch at this hour and she wants you guys back for supper!" Ron yelled out from a reasonably far distance.

I sighed and looked at those brown eyes again.

"That was close," I hear her say.

All I could do was nod.

_And I know, and I know this is the only way of pleasing the crowds_

* * *

yay im done. there's chapter two. I don't really liked how it turned out. I think it's too vague. well anyways, I tried to update this before school started. and well, school starts tomorrow. so i have to get ready and get some nice rest.

warning: updates will be slower now that school starts. give it a chapter every 2 weeks ? and that's when im getting good reviews. SO REVIEW.

and i'd like to thank yoo to the reviewers again[: i appreciate it.

til then people's. byebye. and review. haha.


End file.
